Meu Diário, Seu Diário
by All StarCherry
Summary: E se tudo se resumisse a um caderno? É, em nossos diários, onde contamos nossos medos e segredos, mas... e se Percy sofresse de sentimentos os quais não entendesse? E se seu diário se perdesse quando seu mundo está para mudar? Meu Diário, Seu Diário.
1. Querido Caderno Otário

_**Meu Diário, Seu Diário**_

_E se tudo se resumisse a um caderno? É, em nossos diários, onde contamos nossos medos e segredos, mas... e se Percy sofresse de sentimentos os quais não entendesse? E se seu diário se perdesse quando seu mundo está para mudar?_

_Meu Diário, Seu Diário._

_Não é apenas um caderno, é "o" e quem escreve por trás dele. Um portal para nosso mundo, nossos sentimentos._

_Um amor pode crescer quando você menos espera basta..._

_Basta manter seu coração aberto e... dizer o que precisa dizer._

_._

**Personagens como Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase e entre outros pertencem ao titio Rick e blábláblá**

**Talvez alguns pertençam a mim, talvez não, veremos né?**

**Pois é, essa historia me veio do nada na cabeça  
Tomara que esteja melhor do que eu imagino...**

**ao cápitulo...**

**.**

**_ Q_**_uerido caderno otário, eu já devo ter perdido a conta de quantas vezes minha mente voa para os mesmos olhos cinzas e o sorriso que tanto anseio ver._

_ Não devia ser assim, devia? Não importa aonde vá, é como levar seu olhar perdido pela tela de seu laptop por todos dos cantos._

_ Tudo que anseio ver é um sorriso meu e somente meu saindo de seus maravilhosos lábios, tudo que quero é um tímido olhar em minha direção, mas quando chego perto disso tudo que faço é fitar meu caderno com um interesse tão profundo e sem sentido quanto este próprio sentimento._

Como Percy Jackson, o garoto mais pegador e cobiçado da escola foi ser subjugado a um simples garoto confuso e apaixonado?

Apaixonado? _Não._ De jeito algum Percy Jackson seria um mero apaixonado. _Curiosidade_, convenceu-se Percy, _apenas isso: curiosidade._

Mesmo que ele viesse a persegui-la teria de ser isso: _curiosidade.__  
_

**_ T_**_odos os dias na mesma hora e sem falta ela vem ao mesmo ponto de café e sempre com seu maldito laptop.__  
_

Olhos cinzas, ele pode perceber, como o mar mais tempestuoso de todos os tempos, o qual ele queria se perder.

**_ E_**_ eu nem sabia o nome dela quando isso começou.__  
_

Era para ser um dia como outro qualquer, com Percy tentando formular rimas em letras de músicas que se encaixassem a banda, mas no momento em que ela pôs os pés naquela cafeteria que o mundo do garoto tornou a virar-se do avesso.

Garotas quaisquer, líder de torcida, fácil ou difícil, isso já não importava. Seus únicos pensamentos que lhe ocupavam a mente eram as lembranças de como ela passava calma e resplandecente ao celular.

Seus olhos.

Cheios de uma mistura orgulhosa e perfeitamente magnífica de conhecimento. Um rosto angelical, o qual Percy teve de se conter para não suspirar, pele tão macia e sedosamente delicada em um bronzeado fino que ele tanto almejava tocar e cabelos de um loiro beijado pelo sol encaracolados a cachos em seu belo rosto escultural.

**_ O_**_s olhos tempestuosos percorriam o lugar, curiosos, e sempre sentada a mesma cadeira ela se punha ocupada em abrir seu laptop.__  
_

Toda manhã era igual. Percy acordava cedo com o mesmo pensamento com o qual dormia – ela e somente e ela. Das 17h até 21h, de segunda a sexta, e das 08h até 12h em finais de semana na mesma mesa de número 4.

O mesmo laptop com símbolo delta...

E como ele queria que ela ao menos lhe disparasse um olhar. Qualquer olhar. Confuso, chateado, impressionado_... Apaixonado_.

**_ M_**_as eu nunca tenho coragem de ir até ela, eu nunca tenho coragem de me pôr a sua frente e me apresentar. Já não sei o que houve com Percy Jackson e muito menos sei quem é este que toma agora seu corpo em seu lugar, mas... Se seria para morrer a procura de um simples olhar seu... Eu... Eu morreria.__  
_

Percy Bufou.

Letras se misturavam ao caderno/diário dado por seu pai no começo do ano.

- É importante guardar suas lembranças dessa época, ou logo ficará velho demais para se lembrar de algo.

Diário nunca fora a palavra para qual usara para o caderno.

- Que mané teria um diário? – diriam seus amigos.

Ele sempre o chamara apenas de caderno. Ok. Querido caderno otário também entrava na lista, mas... Ele nunca pensara que seu caderno seria o único modo de fugir e esconder tal confusão.

**_ N_**_ico deve ter razão. Estou misturando letras a baboseiras quaisquer._

- Annabeth! – uma voz se fez ouvir.

_ Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth._ Seu nome pareceu ecoar aos ouvidos de Percy.

Uma garota de cabelos rebeldes em pretos entrou apresada. O garoto mal pode acompanhar seu percurso.

- Thalia... – a voz do anjo de olhos cinzas saia melodiosa mesmo a tamanha pressão dada ao abraço de urso de Thalia. – Vai me matar assim... – e a garota finalmente a soltou.

Percy a olhou curioso. Não deu atenção as conversas das amigas que a muito tempo não se viam. Tudo que Thalia fazia era brigar.

- Sua Nerd, quer dizer que é aqui aonde se esconde todos dias quando eu te procuro? – Annabeth se encolheu sorrindo. Thalia meio zangada dava medo, mesmo que de brincadeira.

Cabelos repicados rebeldes e pretos com pele alva misturados a roupas pesadas variadas entre preto e roxo era o seu estilo, ele pode perceber.

Os olhos verdes de Percy continuavam entre uma mistura de confusão e curiosidade, perdendo-se em seguida em orbes tão tempestuosos quanto sua própria mente.

**_ E_**_ eu já não sei o que há comigo, mas quando olho em seus olhos cinzas é como se mais nada importasse. Eu me sinto livre e completo, acho... Acho que é por isso que venho aqui todos os dias._

_ Como que para pegar minha dose diária de Annabeth._

- Annabeth?

- Hm? – a loira soltou em pergunta. – O que?

**_ A_**_nnabeth._

_ E agora esse é o único nome e a única coisa que parece pairar por minha mente_.

- O que você esta olhan... – Thalia cortou sua própria voz ao encarar os olhos verdes de Percy._Verdes como o mar_, pode notar. Seu queixo pendeu em direção ao chão, recuperando-se em seguida. Aquele garoto não era apenas um rapaz, era _o_ rapaz. Dono de um bronzeado perfeito a cabelos negros e perfil másculo adocicado a confusão notável.

Os orbes verdes fixaram-se a algo atrás dela fazendo-o corar e voltar sua atenção ao seu caderno que jazia solitário a mesa.

- Entendo. – Terminou falhando pela falta de ar causada por tal deus grego. _E que deus!_

Thalia esperou curiosa pelo olhar de Annabeth, que não veio, esta se concentrava de modo extremo a fitar seja lá o que houvesse ao seu lado.

- Quem é? – finalmente a pergunta da garota de olhos azuis elétricos saiu de seus lábios.

- Um garoto qualquer. – Respondeu ríspida. Suas bochechas, contudo, continham um tom avermelhado.

- Qualquer? – Thalia controlou-se para não rir. – Annabeth, minha amiga – sua voz era dócil e sarcástica ao mesmo tempo em que era convencida e impressionada –, sem querer ofender, mas você precisa de óculos.

Mas a garota parecia não querer responder. Annabeth era uma das pessoas que levavam o orgulho ao extremo e garotos como Percy Jackson não valiam a pena. _Valiam?_ Garotos como Percy Jackson escolhiam entre milhares e milhares de garotas convencidas de um amor à primeira vista inexistente para traí-las no minuto seguinte em que as mesmas dobrassem a rua. Eles simplesmente escolhiam e seguiam em frente, garotos como ele magoavam todo tipo de garotas._Garotas como ela._

Ela não sabia nem tinha ideia do por que o garoto a continuava seguindo, mas não se importava. Annabeth não cairia em nenhuma de suas cantadas baratas. _Nunca_, prometeu a si mesma, _Nunca e nem em sonhos choraria por garotos como ele. Nunca._ Não depois do que acontecera com sua amiga de quarto e muito menos seria como as líderes de torcidas da escola. _Descartáveis_, eles as chamavam, _Boas de pegar, fáceis de largar._ Elas também não se importavam, pareciam gostar tanto como considerar tudo um simples joguinho.

_ Mas eu não._

Depois de Shayne nada mais sumiria de suas vistas. Seus olhos inchados, as olheiras evidentes e gradualmente crescendo abaixo de seus olhos. Olhos que um dia a fitavam com tanta vida a respeito de um amor praticamente impossível...

_ Impossível._

Essa era a palavra.

Se houvera ou não chances de tal amor ela não sabia. Todas as informações das quais dispunham eram aquelas as quais Shayne se lembravam após a festa, o que não lhe eram informações muito úteis já que seu estado demonstrava mais significados do que suas próprias palavras.

As únicas poucas palavras que Annabeth conseguiu identificar foram "_David_", "_Mentira_", "_Amor_" e "_Falso_", desabando em seguida envolta por seus braços, em busca de proteção, chorando e chorando até o sono chegar.

_ Aquela fora uma longa noite_, Annabeth recordava. Jamais esqueceria dos incontáveis segundos que passara alisando os cabelos de Shayne, assim como jamais esqueceria de seus soluços entrecortados entre outros e de suas tentativas nunca conquistadas de explicar tais acontecimentos.

Annabeth de fato nunca soubera o que _realmente_ acontecera na festa. Não era muito seu estilo, assim como agora, sair para festas quando dispunha de um livro de arquitetura a sua mesa.

Mas aquelas horas intermináveis ela jamais esqueceria.

Quando Shayne deixou-se levar pelo sono Annabeth não se mexeu. Continuava a acariciar seus cabelos de modo protetor com um único pensamento em mente. _Nunca, mas nunca se deixaria destruir por tão pouco._ Garotos como Percy Jackson _definitivamente_ não valiam a pena.

Thalia pigarreou exigindo uma resposta.

- Não é ninguém. – insistiu Annabeth – Sério. Ninguém.

Sua amiga sorriu.

- Annie, querida – sua voz era macia –, você não sabe mentir, não para mim – completou.

Annabeth suspirou.

- Ele é apenas um garoto que frequenta aqui tanto quanto eu.

- Muito gato esse garoto por sinal. – A loira deu de ombros. – Você não fica curiosa? – seus olhos azuis fitavam o garoto com curiosidade ao mesmo tempo em que pareciam distantes.

- Ahn?

- Com o que ele tanto escreve naquele caderno.

- Eu... – o coração de Annabeth falhou uma batida. Ela nunca se dera o luxo de notar que Percy estava sempre com o mesmo caderno todos os dias olhando-a entre uma espiada e outra. O que ele tanto escrevia naquele caderno? – Não. – Forçou-se a dizer.

- Mentirosa. – A amiga sorriu maliciosa.

- Não é mentira! – ela voltou-se para encarar a amiga, tentando reforçar sua não verdade.

- Tanto faz – deu de ombros –, eu estou.

- Thalia, você é tão... – os olhos azuis elétricos a fitaram desafiadores, o ar escapou de seus pulmões – previsível? – saiu mais como uma pergunta.

Ela sorriu.

- Talvez. – Admitiu – Talvez.

**_ O_**_lhos de um cinza sem igual. Olhos os quais quero me afogar, mas ao mesmo tempo tenho medo de encarar._

_ Annabeth._

_ Ela me fitava curiosa, mas agora... Seja lá quem for esta sua amiga não deve estar me ajudando._

_ Se ela ao menos soubesse que..._

Suas últimas palavras saíram riscadas pelo susto provocado por seu celular que agora tocava impaciente. A tela piscava agitada_, Roda._

Percy não tardou em atender, mas poucos foram os segundos seguintes os quais ele quase largou o aparelho. Com as mãos nervosas e trêmulas pelo choque de tal noticia ele demorou alguns minutos para acreditar que era verdade.

A pouco era para ser um dia como outro qualquer, com Percy tentado captar tal beleza e reações da loira em palavras, mas bastara uma chamada e logo seu coração fora baleado de tiros desesperados e silenciosos. Era como sangrar sem sangue. Como se sua alma vazasse em uma direção qualquer. Mas o garoto não se deu tempo para digerir as informações, como que em um estalar de dedos Percy pôs-se a arrumar suas coisas apressadamente pondo os cadernos de modo qualquer em sua mochila e fechando do modo mais rápido que pode.

Thalia o olhou curiosa quando o garoto, de tão apressado ao passar pela porta, deu de encontro com uma jovem qualquer. Percy murmurou desculpas rápidas e assim, foi-se pela mesma. A jovem pareceu não ligar. _Afinal quem reclamaria ao dar-se de encontro com um deus grego como ele?_Mas não foi isso que chamou sua atenção.

O caderno que Percy a pouco escrevia encontrava-se jogado no chão.

Se havia sido um acidente ou não Thalia não ligava, ela levantou-se ignorando os protestos e perguntas de Annabeth enquanto tirava o caderno do chão sentando-se novamente ao lado de sua amiga ela abriu na primeira página.

- Thalia, o que raios... – a loira estava exaltada

- Está tão curiosa quanto eu Annie, admita. – Seus olhos azuis nem ao menos saíram do caderno ao dizer – e ainda mais, você não é obrigada a ler.

- Mas não é certo! – insistiu.

- Ótimo – a loira suspirou aliviada quando Thalia o fechou com raiva. – Se vai ficar com remorso vire para o lado e finja que não estou aqui – ela o abriu-o novamente. – É simples.

- Thalia!

A morena rolou os olhos.

- Quer saber? Vou ler no meu quarto.

- Vai mesmo levar isso para casa? – perguntou a loira quando Thalia o pôs na mochila.

- E por que não? – soou desafiante.

- Curiosidade mata.

- Então – ela esticou a mão cumprimentando-a rapidamente –, foi bom te conhecer – e passou correndo pela porta antes que Annabeth pudesse ao menos pensar em o que dizer.

** End of chapter 01.**

**.**

**Reviews?  
Não?  
Ah, bem... Eu tentei né? .  
**


	2. Diário

_pois é..._

_a parada foi q eu simplesmente esqueci de atualizar aki_

_cap 2:_

Já fazia um bom tempo o qual Annabeth pouco ouvira falar de Thalia, _"Desistiu da escola de vez",_ brincavam seus amigos. Ela simplesmente desaparecera. Bem... não exatamente como um caso de policia apenas... desaparecera.

Thalia vinha de família rica, sendo assim, para ela, o estudo pouco importava, o que não era o mesmo para annabeth. Vinda de família humilde, a loira acostumara-se às noites intermináveis de encontro a um livro, até agora parecia estranho demais que pudesse ter uma mãe. E ainda mais uma tão rica.

Ela se lembrava das noites em que passara acordada com as mesmas perguntas na cabeça: _"Quem"_ e _"Por que"_ pareciam nunca abandoná-la. _Quem_ seria sua mãe e _por que_ ela nunca aparecera para suas festas de aniversário? Foi quando completou 12 anos, na noite após o natal, que finalmente arrumara coragem para dizer qualquer coisa.

- Queria que mamãe estivesse aqui – ela sussurrou tão baixo que ao menos pode saber se seu pai ouvira.

Mas ele ouviu.

Frederick sabia que um dia Annabeth teria tal curiosidade, mas ele não estava pronto. Abraçou-a de modo protetor – como quando a garota ainda tinha medo do escuro –, ressonando levemente na cama ao seu lado. _Ela não deveria saber, ainda não._ Aquele fora seu maior erro. _Sim,_ ele não se perdoara. Nunca se perdoaria. Mas ainda assim... Ainda sim ele esperava que um dia ela o perdoasse.

Annabeth sacudiu a cabeça, não era hora para pensar nisso. _Nunca era hora para pensar nisso_, mas ela jamais o admitiria.

Como um dia comum como outro qualquer, com loira sendo a ultima a sair de classe, com os mesmo amigos com os quais ela, agora, pouco parecia conversar, e o mesmo motorista com a mesma limusine – que Annabeth tanto odiava – esperando na mesma esquina há 3 quarteirões depois do colégio.

O motorista que a mãe de Annabeth, Atena, contratara pouco parecia falar. Era sempre: _"Bom dia, Senhorita Chase"_ ou _"Boa tarde, Senhorita Chase",_ _"Até mais logo, Senhorita Chase"_, mas antes era pior. De certo modo, a garota já estava acostumada às poucas palavras do . No inicio ela até tentara conversar, mas as palavras dele eram curtas e duras, enquanto as dela gentis e confusas.

Annabeth já não insistia. Se ele não queria falar, então que não falasse. Quem sempre implicava com tal coisa era Thalia. _Ah, Thalia..._ Simplesmente não lhe importava suas palavras diretas, ela nunca desistia. Era como se suas frases curtas e palavras que apenas se encontravam em dicionários muitos fies à língua, fossem um desafio _realmente _interessante_._

Se tivesse uma coisa que Thalia adorava, eram bons desafios.

- Está tudo bem, Senhorita Chase? – a garota demorou alguns instantes para processar as palavras.

Uma voz tão pouco usada, que era grossa e firme, agora demonstrava preocupação.

- O... O quê?

Ele estava_... preocupado_ com ela?

- Está tudo bem, Senhorita Chase? – perguntou novamente, desta vez formal e controladamente.

- Ótima – sua voz, porém, a traiu.

Mas ao contrario do que Annabeth esperava, ele não insistiu. Ignorou o fato como se jamais tivesse ocorrido. Foi quando chegaram ao hotel, com o Senhor Weder dizendo o mesmo _"Até mais logo, Senhorita Chase", _que a loira começou a se perguntar se tal coisa realmente havia acontecido. Parecia impossível agora cogitar tal possibilidade.

Deitada em sua cama, a garota se perdeu em meio às questões de física que, até então, a entretinham. O que Thalia estaria fazendo agora? Estaria lendo o caderno?_ Afinal, o que há de tão interessante nesse caderno?_ _As respostas da próxima prova?_

Um pensamento lhe ocorreu.

_ Não. Impossível. Não poderia ser. Poderia?_

Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, ela já discava impaciente o número de sua amiga.

O telefone tocou uma vez.

Ainda havia tempo para desistir, por que persistir por um simples caderno idiota? Afinal _o quê_ ela estava pensando? Que o caderno poderia prever o futuro? _Que bobagem!_

O telefone tocou pela segunda vez.

E, ao mesmo tempo em que Annabeth desejava que Thalia atendesse, almejava que não, que talvez em um curto circuito milagroso o telefone meramente ficasse mudo.

O telefone tocou pela terceira vez.

Um calafrio passou pelo corpo da loira quando um resmungo surgiu no outro lado da linha, sendo seguido por um silêncio e uma risada cômica.

- Ora, ora... Se não é a senhorita educadinha?

Annabeth engoliu em seco.

- E-eu... – _gaguejando?_ Afinal _o quê_ ela estava fazendo.

- Sabe que ele até que é profundo? Apesar de todos esses comentários sobre lideres de torcida e fans da escola ele é... problemático. – concluiu.

- _Oquê?_

- Hãn? Mas não era isso que você queria saber?

- Do que você esta falando?

- Tudo bem. Vamos ao que interessa, não? – mas a loira ainda estava confusa – Aliás, é isso que eu mais gosto em você Annabeth, é pratica, vai direto ao ponto.

- Não estou entendendo.

E então a morena começou, citando dramática e cheia de sentimentos cada linha que ela se orgulhara de ler e tanto queria um dia poder compreender.

- _"Olhos de um cinza sem igual, cabelos de um encaracolado angelical e rosto tão delicado em uma perfeita escultura a qual tanto anseio saber o nome. Ela parece um anjo"._

E mesmo diante a sua confusão o rosto de Annabeth queimou em rubro.

- Thalia.

- _"Sou agraciado com sua presença mesmo que ela não me note ou simplesmente ignore. E eu quero beijar seus lábios..._ _Ah, diário eu devo ser um monstro por desejar tal coisa, mas mesmo assim eu-_

Foi quando Annabeth explodiu.

- DIÁRIO?

Silêncio.

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM DIÁRIO, THALIA? EXPLIQUE-SE E MELHOR QUE SEJA JÁ!

Ela demorou um pouco a responder, coçando o ouvido, desconfortável.

- Você está gritando demais, meus tímpanos já estão doendo.

- THALIA!

- Ué? Não era isso que você estava esperando? Quero dizer, o modo como ele te descreve...

- _Descreve? A mim?_

A respiração de Annabeth estava acelerada.

- Thalia...? – a loira decidiu arriscar, sua voz era fraca.

- Eu. Não. Acredito. – a voz da morena era desapontada e surpresa –Annabeth Chase! Diga-me: Você _realmente _não fazia idéia de que o caderno era um diário? – não ouve resposta – Eu estou _tremendamente decepcionada_ com você! Como pode ser a melhor da turma depois disso?

- Thalia... – a loira tentava manter a calma – Só explique ok?

**End of chapter 02.**


	3. Querendo ou Não

_**Tinha esquecido de postar aqui também -'**_

_**dor/**_

_**Capítulo 3:**_

_**Querendo ou Não**  
_

_"Tem certeza, cara?"_ o menor sorriu o mais incerto que seu estado bêbado pudesse lhe permitir.

_"Meu irmão menor é mais bêbado e desleixado que eu que sou o mais velho, isso não está certo, não acha?"_ Percy deu-lhe uma cotovelada, sinal para ficar quieto. Tyson riu. "_O que foi isso? Medo?"_

Percy sorriu torto_. "Jamais" _ele lhe passou uma lata "_Tente se enturmar e... vai devagar com a bebida" _alertou.

O moreno dando avisos? Se havia sido a serio ou não ninguém saberia dizer.

_"Tente me acompanhar"._

Tudo se embaçou, escureceu e em seguida foi substituído por uma cor em vermelho piscante e o som tremendamente alto de uma ambulância seguido de carros numa escuridão profunda.

Percy se remexeu inquieto.

Cadeiras de hospital conseguiam ser as coisas mais desconfortáveis e tremendamente irritantes além de uma dor de cabeça e torcicolo na certa para qualquer um que decidisse tirar um simples cochilo ali. Seu pescoço doía, quase latejava.

_Cadeiras de hospital?_

Seus olhos se abriram e piscaram enquanto o moreno tentava pensar.

_Ah, sim._

_Rhoda._

Sua ligação não poderia tê-lo afetado de modo pior.

_E é tudo culpa minha._

Sim, era verdade. Percy nunca duvidara ou escondera isso.

_Apenas diversão,_ era tudo que Tyson queria:_ diversão._ Mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sabia o real propósito do irmão.

_"Por que está se afastando de mim, cara? O que esta acontecendo com você?"_ já era quase a quinta vez que perguntava.

Mas Percy não tinha tempo.

Já eram quase 16h e meia, tinha de correr, queria chegar cedo para vê-la entrar com seus cachos loiros dançando em seus ombros e seus olhos decididos, inteligentes e... _qual seria a palavra?_

_Angelicais_.

_Como um anjo._

Torcer para que não o percebesse embora seu interior clamasse para que sim.

_"Irmãozinho"_ sua voz era preocupada, mas cautelosa "_Esta usando drogas?"_

Não poderia dizer que não havia pensado na possibilidade de responder que sim. Olhar para aquela garota era como uma droga. Sua droga. _Totalmente viciante._

Ele não sabia se eram seus olhos desafiadores e enigmáticos como uma tempestade pairando sobre um céu azul, seus lábios maravilhosamente cheios e vermelhos como uma cereja recém colhida na chuva – esperando para serem beijados – ou então... ou então...

O garoto não sabia dizer.

Tudo nela parecia tão... _perfeito_, tão... _convidativo._

Cabelos sedosos, pele macia... Será que eram realmente assim? Ele queria tanto ao menos tocar seu rosto para descobrir... Beijar seus lábios, ou sentir seu cheiro.

Que cheiro continham aqueles cachos?

Ele nunca fora corajoso o suficiente para ao menos descobrir.

_"Perseu Jackson"_ soltou o irmão "_nem ouse me dizer que estou certo"._

Percy piscou seus olhos, voltando a realidade.

_"Conversamos quando eu voltar"._

E se foi.

Mas cumprira sua promessa.

_Apaixonado _– fora seu diagnóstico.

Por que todos tinham que lhe dizer isso? Quer dizer, ele não poderia. Não _ele._ Só manés se apaixonavam.

Curiosidade, só isso. Curiosidade.

_"Uma curiosidade um pouco obcecada demais não acha?"_perguntara Tyson.

_"Ah, Cale a boca"._

Percy sorriu.

Como gostaria de ouvir suas implicações de novo... Mas agora com tantos aparatos eletrônicos e tubos conectados ao irmão parecia impossível.

O moreno nunca gostara de hospitais eles eram sempre... _deprimentes demais. _Com memórias ruins demais.

Não era para ter sido assim.

Tyson sempre fora um ótimo motorista e responsável demais para deixar qualquer um ao volante – ainda mais um colega bêbado –, mas exigir qualquer coisa de si num estado talvez pior em termos de bebida do que o outro não estava correto. _Estava?_

_Ah, Tyson... eu sinto tanto..._

O moreno pôs a cabeça entre as mãos, suspirou voltando a olha-lo em seguida.

_Coma alcoólico_, jazia escrito ao pé da cama.

_E é tudo culpa minha._

– Percy? – era a voz de uma menina que vinha da porta.

_Ela tinha sido aberta?_

O garoto limpou seus olhos já vermelhos, mal conseguira dormir naquela noite.

– Ficar tanto tempo aqui não vai lhe fazer bem, você precisa sair. É sério. – em momentos como esse Rhoda sempre parecia agir como se fosse sua mãe, afinal era a mais velha dos quatro irmãos, porém de um jeito muito mais dócil, um jeito apenas dela – Hélio e eu cuidaremos dele, vá para casa, para a escola – ela o tomou pelos ombros – resolva sua vida, ok? Vai ficar tudo bem, prometo.

Percy tentou sorrir.

Tentou.

– Ainda está com esse cara?

O rosto da morena assumiu um tom avermelhado.

– H-Hélio é uma pessoa muito doce e eu... eu acho realmente que...

– Urgh! – exclamou o garoto em uma expressão de nojo fingido – Certo, mudei de ideia não quero ouvir.

Rhoda sorriu.

– Eu... – e Percy aclarou a garganta – Vou pra casa – já de costas, ele abriu a porta – E Rho... – por que ele tinha que ser o irmão mais novo? Aquilo realmente acabava com o seu orgulho – Obrigado.

A irmã mais velha suspirou enrolando nos dedos um de seus poucos cachos negros, mania que desde pequena nunca conseguira tirar.

– Bobo – e virou-se para o garoto na cama, sentando-se ao lado da mesma. Seus olhos antes gentis, suaves e calmos perante o moreno perderam-se tristes no rosto pálido daquele jovem.

Poderia ser considerado estranho e muito fora do normal que 4 irmãos provenientes do mesmo pai, mas de mães diferentes fossem tão unidos, ou ao menos 3 dos irmãos já que se tratando de Tritão não se podia contar com isso, ao menos não tão instantaneamente.

– Rode? – chamou Hélio em seu apelido carinhoso, ele lhe abraçou por trás, uma tentativa de lhe transmitir segurança – Tudo bem?

Ela apertou a mão de Tyson.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, eu sei – uma lágrima solitária escorreu de seus olhos azuis-piscina – Vai ficar tudo bem, né?

O abraço se tornou mais forte, firme e carinhoso. Hélio não sabia, nem tinha idéia, se ela perguntara a ele ou estava apenas tentando se convencer, mas ele estaria para ela sempre que precisasse, mesmo que não quisesse.

–-

Um barulho similar ao de chaves foi o que o despertou dessa vez, porém, nem por isso seu pescoço e cabeça pararam de latejar.

_Maldita dor de cabeça._

– Achei você então – era um voz quase tediosa, sempre a mesma voz tediosa e calma.

– Nico – resmungou Percy.

O garoto aparentou surpresa em sua expressão calma e em seus olhos negros.

– Então ainda está vivo? Depois de semanas sem noticias suas pensei que estivesse morto.

O corpo jogado de Percy na cama soltou um grunhido, uma tentativa de riso.

– E você normalmente conversa com mortos assim? – e sentou-se.

– Quem sabe? – o de pele alva apoiou-se no batente da porta.

Dessa vez Percy conseguiu rir, seu corpo frouxo e fraco, ele virou seu rosto para Nico.

– E o que quer?

O de olhos negros sorriu.

– Vou tirá-lo daqui – ele não parecia duvidar ao dizer – você querendo ou não.

**End of chapter 03.**


	4. Herói Grego

Era um caderno surrado, a capa entre um azul jeans claro misturado a um escuro que sobressaia-se ainda mais diante a mão pálida com unhas pintadas em um preto carvão que o segurava com firmeza em frente ao rosto da loira.

– Você _tem_ ler – insistia novamente a morena – ao menos uma pagina, vamos Annabeth não é tão difícil.

A loira mexia apressadamente em seus livros.

_Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que prestar atenção naquilo._

– Já disse que não Thalia. – Annabeth bufou, o nervosismo evidente quando seus livros caíram ao chão. Ela abaixou-se para pega-los – Droga! Não insista, por favor.

A de olhos azuis suspirou, agachando-se para ajuda-la e passando-lhe um de seus livros, logo em seguida o caderno.

Os dedos de Annabeth tremeram ao toca-lo, um calafrio reconfortante passou por sua espinha.

_Estranho_, pensou a loira, seus olhos confusos e perdidos.

– Está louca pra ler, eu sei.

_O quê?_

Foi quando ela reparou: ainda segurava o caderno, a ponta de seus dedos acariciando-o de leve.

– Tome – e o ofereceu a morena, seus olhos cinza nos azuis em um pedido silencioso, porém quase gritante – por favor – sua voz insistente.

Thalia suspirou.

– É para isso que servem as amigas – seus olhos azuis brilharam em segundas intenções –, mostrar quando a outra esta errada.

Os olhos de Annabeth tornaram-se desafiadores.

– Eu nunca erro.

A morena sorriu.

– Tem certeza? – sua voz era leve e lenta, quase arrastada.

Annabeth levantou-se num pulo.

– Mas é claro que sim! – ela soava ofendida.

O sorriso da morena se alargou ainda mais.

– Então não haverá problema em ficar com ele – e levantou-se indo em direção a sua sala – Não irá abri-lo não é mesmo?

A loira parou por alguns segundos, a mente ainda tentando processar os acontecimentos repentinos.

_Ela só pode estar brincando._

Mas não estava.

O resto da aula passou entre trocas e trocas entre Thalia e Annabeth, ora o caderno na mesa da loira, ora na mesa da morena. Os olhos de Annabeth persistentes, quase mortais enquanto passava o caderno mais uma vez, porém, – surpreendentemente – ele não voltou, a de olhos cinzas não discutiu, estranhou, mas não discutiu.

Afinal era esse o seu objetivo não era? Fazê-la desistir, esperar que não persistisse em convencê-la. Fazer a coisa certa, mas afinal qual era a coisa certa?

Sua mente passou entre devaneios e devaneios mesmo em sua aula favorita de física e ainda mais aulas as quais ela nem conseguiu identificar.

O resto do dia teria passado como o vento se não fossem por aquelas poucas palavras provenientes da de olhos azuis:

– Vou andando.

Foi quando Annabeth realmente despertou.

– O que disse? – soou lento, quase arrastado de sua garganta, como se realmente a poucos minutos estivesse dormindo.

Thalia sorriu.

– Disse que vou andando – uma misteriosa luz passou por seus desafiadores olhos – Até a próxima – e se foi antes mesmo de que Annabeth pudesse se perguntar se havia ou não algo errado, mas alguma coisa em sua voz deixou os cabelos loiros de sua nuca arrepiados.

Sozinha na volta a casa o banco de trás da limusine pareceu ainda mais silencioso, ainda mais solitário.

_"Até mais logo, Senhorita Chase"__, teria esta frase sido apenas um reflexo confuso de sua perturbada mente? Annabeth não saberia dizer, de todos os modos respondeu educadamente deixando-se guiar até seu quarto, de encontro a sua cama._

_O som da mochila a fez parecer mais pesada quando caiu no chão, quase como se levasse um peso a mais._

_Isso surpreendeu a loira, mas Annabeth estava cansada demais para fazer qualquer coisa, confusa demais e com a mente quase implorando por um descanso de roupa e tudo deixou-se levar pelo sono nebulosamente negro que esvaiu-se como um acender de uma vela – assustadoramente rápido._

_Pela janela, ela pode ver, estava escuro, todavia, não tanto. Como a pelo menos umas quatro horas da tarde._

Havia cochilado em torno de 2 horas e sem a interrupção de nenhum empregado, o que era praticamente um milagre, Anya, a pequena latina de cabelos negros e olhos chocolate metida a mãe honoraria, deveria estar no comando das empregadas hoje.

A loira quase sorriu ao imaginá-la encontrando-a em seu pequeno escape da vida real.

Levantando-se com os músculos ainda tensos ela foi até o chuveiro onde o banho quente relaxou seus ombros e esvaziou sua mente.

De volta ao quarto ela suspirou esfregando de leve o cabelo na toalha em uma tentativa de seca-lo, a muito Annabeth já cansara de estressar-se pelo cabelo cacheado e rebelde, mas os cremes novos, presentes de sua tia Afrodite, ajudavam bastante.

Ainda era estranho demais, apesar de já fazer 4 anos que se mudará para morar com sua mãe, se é que se podia chamar aquele quase sequestro de mudança.

Família.

A única família que achava ter quando pequena lhe escondera um segredo que lhe atormentava até o momento.

_Teria sido melhor nunca ter sabido de tudo aquilo?_

Annabeth balançou seus cachos suspirando enquanto a cabeça vagava em memorias do passado.

_Aonde ela _iria _agora? O que ela_ faria_ agora?_

Normalmente ao ponto de café pouco conhecido virando a rua para estudar e pesquisar em seu laptop novo.

_Normalmente?_

As coisas mudariam agora por ela saber de seu diário? Por ela saber com quem estava? Por ela saber de coisas escritas nele? Por ela saber o que ele dizia dela?

_Anjo._

Seu rosto corou, a respiração acelerou e o coração falhou uma batida enquanto ela apressava o passo ajustando rapidamente a camisa em seu corpo.

Ela tropeçou em algo. Mais especificamente na mochila aberta que se encontrava no chão. Seus livros de Biologia, Matemática e Química acabaram espalhados pelo piso junto aos seus cadernos surrados.

Agachando-se para pega-los Annabeth suspirou de angustia.

_Ela iria ao ponto de café. Ela continuaria a estudar como sempre fizera. Nada iria mudar._

_Nada._

Seus dedos formigaram, sua mente parou.

Um caderno entre um azul jeans escuro e claro como a mistura-se em ondas de um mar profundo e agitado, na borda da direita em letras lindamente negras e em um encurvado charmosamente masculino _"**Perseu Jackson**"_, era o que jazia escrito. A capa do caderno, em vez de um papel reforçado como a maioria era de um couro fino, sem espiral, um caderno fechado.

_De couro?_

Ela só percebia agora enquanto seus dedos percorriam livremente por ele, sentindo o couro macio.

_Perseu Jackson_, ela quase sorriu, repreendendo-se em seguida.

Todos os chamavam de Percy ou Jackson, mas Perseu? Ela tinha o nome de um herói, um herói grego o que combinava perfeitamente com sua beleza.

_B-beleza?_

Annabeth sacudiu sua cabeleira loira, voltando a atenção para o caderno.

Mas afinal... _O QUE AQUELE CADERNO ESTAVA FAZENDO ALI, NA SUA MOCHILA?_


	5. Fácil Falar, Difícil Fazer

Unhas relativamente bem cuidadas batucavam freneticamente em um ritmo constate e quase doentio a mesa de madeira de numero 4 do ponto de café.

O caderno de um couro azul repousava de modo quase pacifico na mesa a sua frente, mas as mãos da loira quase coçavam tamanho o seu nervosismo.

Olhos de um cinza revoltados por agonia intercambiavam olhares entre a porta do café e suas paredes de vidro buscando na rua possíveis sinais de aproximação de um certo deus grego.

Quase que por inercia suas mãos trêmulas foram de encontro a seu celular, discando uma mensagem de tamanha rapidez devido ao nervosismo.

**_Onde você está? –A_**

A reposta de Thalia tardou a chegar, ao menos para a loira. Deus! Como ela odiava aparelhos eletrônicos... O Computador conseguia ser sua única exceção, não que Annabeth não se desse bem com eles, ao contrario, se dava e muito, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia se sentir confortável com um celular...

Mensagens de texto e conversas rápidas sempre pareciam tão irreais ao telefone... dependendo do humor de cada um poderiam se interpretadas de diferentes modos.

**_Em casa, na cama, você? –Th_**

_Ah, claro, onde mais ela poderia estar?_

**_No café, preciso de você, agora –A_**

Passaram-se um, dois minutos – talvez três – e nada de respostas. A fúria de Annabeth ao discar as teclas era evidente.

**_AGORA –A_**

**_Tomara que seja importante, estarei ai em 5 minutos, não enlouqueça -Th_**

_Fácil falar, difícil fazer._

_..._

Se Annabeth tinha esperanças de que Thalia sentisse ao menos 1/3 da culpa que ela sentia só por estar a cargo do Diário naquele momento tudo se dissipou ao ver aquele sorriso.

A morena não estava só de bom humor, estava de _ótimo _humor.

Algo tinha de ter acontecido.

– Pode ir falando. – Annabeth nunca fora fofoqueira, mas ela tinha o direito de saber.

Era quase como se momentaneamente a loira tivesse esquecido o assunto do Diário.

– Pensei que era você que queria falar comigo. – rebateu a morena, seus olhos incrivelmente azuis focalizaram o caderno enquanto ela sentava-se ao seu lado. – Então você recebeu meu presente.

Annabeth fechou a cara.

– Tinha como eu não receber? Você pôs na minha mochila. – seu resmungo era seco.

Thalia abanou o ar em sinal de desinteresse.

– Pequenos detalhes.

Seu humor estava realmente bom, quase tão bom que o estomago de Annabeth se retraiu.

A loira definitivamente não estava de humor.

– Não vai me contar, não é? – ela suspirou.

– Então você o está esperando – a facilidade de como Thalia mudava de assunto era realmente incrível, as sobrancelhas da morena arquearam levemente – Suponho então que a senhorita certinha não tenha lido o caderno ainda, ou melhor – seus olhos a fitaram brincalhões, dóceis – Notando sua _tãooo _grande aproximação com o caderno presumo que nem o tenha tocado direito ao menos.

O rosto de Annabeth era pura poesia.

– Só uma pergunta, loira. – inclinou-se levemente, como se contasse um segredo muito intimo – Por que ainda não esta tentando me convencer a ficar com ele?

– Porque não quero que o leia mais, não esta seguro com você – talvez fosse mentira, talvez não. Annabeth não sabia, mas saiu tão rápido que ela mal pode se conter.

Os olhos azuis de Thalia suavizaram analisando as expressões faciais da loira.

– Não acredito em você.

– E de que importa?

A morena riu, quase sentia saudades daquele lado de Annabeth. Direto e provocante. Ele só costumava sair quando a loira se encontrava nervosa, uma autodefesa que por mais que não assumisse herdara da mãe.

Atena era uma ótima advogada, mas _péssima_ mãe. Como você pode tentar entender a própria filha sem baixar suas defesas? Suas_ barreiras_ da sociedade. A mulher mais velha sempre teve esse muro enorme entre ela e o mundo, até mesmo para Annabeth.

Coisas que a de olhos cinza sabia sobre a mãe? Ela é advogada, toma café de manhã cedo antes de ir ao trabalho e chega em casa depois das 23h.

Graças a deus não tinha mais que fazer aquelas redações típicas de fundamental como "descreva sua família e coisa e tal"... ela com certeza tiraria um grande e redondo zero.

– Certo... – começou Thalia – e por que exatamente eu estou aqui?

Annabeth nem pestanejou.

– Vai esperar comigo.

– ...e por que?

– Porque é fácil falar, mas difícil fazer.

A morena suspirou derrota.

Realmente não tinha jeito, mas o que elas não esperavam era que por mais que tivessem ficado por horas e horas naquele café a espera de Percy Jackson, o tão famoso garoto "perseguidor e estranho" – como Annabeth assim o considerava – e com a loira a tentar tirar informações sobre o tão bom humor de Thalia o garoto de olhos verde mar não apareceu.

O que será que tinha acontecido há Percy Jackson afinal?

...

**_Foi mal, tinha esquecido de atualizar aqui no _**

**_então... dois de uma vez xD_**


	6. Johnny B Goode

Eae? Sentiram minha falta?

eu dei uma olhada no traffic da fic e tipo... Sério que tem gente dos estados unidos lendo isso?

Sério?

eu fiquei tão feliz ^^

Se vocês ainda estiverem ai e quiserem mandar um review eu não iria reclamar, ein? .

...

_Bem no sul da Louisiana, perto de Nova Orleans_

_Em meio a uma floresta entre árvores sempre verdes_

Uma guitarra animada acompanhava a melodiosa voz de Nico di Ângelo, os dedos rápidos e ágeis de Grover Underwood na guitarra secundaria acompanhando Percy em um ritmo frenético.

_Ficava uma velha cabana feita de terra e madeira_

_Onde vivia um caipira chamado Johnny B. Goode_

O baixo suave de Luke Castellan acaricia os ouvidos de quem quer que passe perto daquela revirada garagem, não havia problema, _afinal, ele era o único a morar naquela casa mesmo._

_Que nunca havia aprendido muito bem a ler ou escrever_

_Mas ele conseguia tocar uma guitarra como a campainha_

Dono de cabelos cor de trigo dourados e olhos incrivelmente azuis Luke sempre fora e seria sempre o mais "responsável" da banda. Com uma mãe viciada em álcool e um pai que nunca tivera participação real em sua vida o pequeno garoto apreendeu desde cedo a se virar e, por consequência, indo por maus caminhos.

A única vez que Luke viu seu pai, Hermes, foi no tribunal aos 16 anos quando o homem de olhos como os seus ganhara sua guarda sem ao menos lhe dirigir a palavra.

Ele era casado, tinha dinheiro e influência e era exatamente por isso que o garoto o odiava_. Por que May beberia tanto se não para afogar as mágoas de um amor que não dera certo?_ Um amor que lhe concebera um filho com os mesmo olhos daquele que a abandonara.

Sua mãe nunca o encarava – ao menos não sóbria – era doloroso demais olhar em seus olhos, eram muitas lembranças para a pobre May suportar e Luke não a culpava, ele mesmo odiava seus olhos cor de céu. _"Você tem os olhos dele, Luke querido" _ela o contara uma vez em uma de suas primeiras crises alcoólicas quando o loiro tinha apenas 8 anos _"Mas nunca seja como ele Luke me prometa isso"._

E ele prometeu, odiando quem quer seja que a tivesse deixado assim: destruída e humilhada.

Porém mesmo bêbada a voz de May era sempre suave com Luke, menos quando ela a confundia com _ele_.

_Vamos, vamos, vamos Johnny vamos_

"_Por que você me deixou?! Por que você se foi?!"_ ela gritava _"Você disse que me amava!"_.

"_Eu amo você, mamãe, sempre vou amar!"_ o pequeno menino de 11 anos estava desesperado _"acredite em mim, mamãe"_ ele repetia _"não chore, por favor"_.

E eram poucas às vezes – entretanto sempre dolorosas – em que os olhos nebulosos de May brilhavam em compreensão.

"_Por que você tinha que de ter os olhos dele, Luke?"_ ela chorava _"eu odeio os seus olhos, são olhos de um mentiroso"._

_Vamos, vamos Johnny vamos_

O teclado ligeiro de Nico o despertara de seus pensamentos.

As coisas não estavam tão mal agora que recebia um bom dinheiro semanal do pai. Dinheiro este que vinha pelo correio.

Nunca havia contato direto e Luke não reclamava. Ele até preferia.

Já era humilhação demais viver numa casa e estudar numa escola que era completamente paga por _ele_.

_Vamos, vamos Johnny vamos_

Na bateria estava Charles Beckendorf, um negro de olhos chocolate e braços extremamente fortes devido a horas e horas tocando bateria.

O garoto com hiperatividade tocava desde cedo como uma terapia própria além dos remédios normais e a pratica de esportes. Charles não era só o baterista como também o capitão do time de basquete.

Musculoso como era Beckendorf sempre fora confundido com os outros brutamontes da equipe da escola, os típicos bullys.

Grosseiros e valentões, eles sempre "reinaram" no colégio e ninguém nunca era capaz de contradizê-los ou julga-los, ao menos até a chegada do garoto de pele escura.

Charles era efetivamente calmo e odiava o modo rude como todos eram tratados pelos esportistas, porém odiava ainda mais o medo nos olhos de qualquer um quando o viam com a jaqueta do time.

Já era difícil conseguir criar laços afetivos com um perfil tão... grosseiramente másculo? Nem ele saberia se definir, mas com aquela jaqueta juntar amigos ou até algo mais que isso parecia impossível.

Isso é claro se não contarmos as lideres de torcida.

Garotas que mais parecem cachorras no cio quando se tratava de atletas.

_Vamos, vamos Johnny vamos_

Mas Beckendorf era romântico e clichê, um coração mole coberto de músculos muito bem trabalhados. Para ele "namorar" queria dizer "amar" e não apenas pegar e largar como os outros esportistas assim o consideravam.

Ele teve de se tornar bravo, firme e rude para se quer ser ouvido pelos outros jogadores, e, enfim, se tornar capitão conseguindo acabar com 70% das constantes agressões a nerds, novatos e até veteranos.

Era incrível a quantidade de preconceitos que a escola possuía.

"_Somos todos iguais"_, era o que Charles pensava _"não importa a cor, o que vestimos, pensamos ou sentimos, somos todos iguais, só algumas pessoas que são cegas demais para não verem isso."._

Charles era calmo, mas tocar aquela musica pela, agora, vigésima sétima vez já o estava irritando.

_Vamos Johnny B. Goode_

Distraído, os dedos de Percy esbarraram nas cordas erradas da guitarra ocasionando um em um som extremamente agudo e ensurdecedor.

As baquetas de Beckendorf voaram pela garagem, com o negro desistindo de tocar qualquer ritmo por mais um segundo que seja.

- Droga, Percy! – exclamou Charles – é milésima vez hoje! Grover eu entendo, mas _você_?

Nico suspirou.

- Certo pessoal – seus dedos pálidos desconectando os fios de seu velho teclado, ele cruzou os braços assumindo sua típica imagem de líder da banda – é tudo por hoje.

Os meninos sopraram ar, levemente cansados.

Já não poderiam mais suportar aquela maldita musica, não que Johnny B. Goode de Chuck Berry não fosse legal, era um clássico! Mas errar sempre na mesma parte ainda nem na metade da musica sem nunca termina-la irrita qualquer um.

Beckendorf já estava acostumado aos pequenos erros e deslizes na guitarra de Grover, mas Percy? O Jackson sempre fora extremamente centrado nas musicas, quase como se ela libertasse sua mente raramente errando qualquer nota por mais difícil que pudesse ser.

A música o libertava, mas nem ela poderia cura-lo de sua dor.

Os garotos sabiam que ele estava sofrendo, era bem visível em seus olhos sua enorme tristeza, mas o que fazer quando o de olhos verdes simplesmente não se abre?

_Como tratar de um assunto ao qual você nem tem ideia do que seja?_

Nenhum deles sabia e nunca teria o conhecimento do peso que Percy carregava em suas costas, não se dependesse dele.

Mas não dependia, ele só não sabia disso.

O moreno mal percebeu quando o de olhos orion o tomou pelo braço, confuso, o mais velho rodou os olhos pela quase acabada garagem de Castellan. Não havia ninguém lá.

- Onde estão os outros? – perguntou ele, agora mais atento.

Nico cruzou seus braços.

- Se prestasse atenção talvez você soubesse. – Percy nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de reclamar ou resmungar, arrumava suas coisas como se a resposta a sua pergunta não tivesse o mínimo prestigio para si e realmente não tinha, _esse era o pior._

Desde que Tyson dera entrada no hospital internado quase nada parecia ter sentido real ou importância para Percy, a vida perdera seu brilho e seu charme, como assistir os acontecimentos através de uma janela quebrada no meio de uma tempestade.

Ele sabe que do outro lado da janela é quente, que se atravessar a porta ao seu lado os abraços e o calor de seus familiares poderiam esquentá-lo a noite toda, mas prefere a chuva com seu frio congelante que o impede de chorar e sentir.

É estranho e quase triste, _quase._

Porque ele não sente.

Alegria, felicidade ou tristeza, ele não sente e... Sinceramente? O moreno preferia assim. Seu raciocínio diz que é mais fácil e seu coração sussurra que não dói.

_Não há dor,_ e para ele é tudo o que importa.

- Guarde a palheta no bolso. – as sobrancelhas arqueadas de Percy são um claro sinal de sua confusão – Mantenha-as prontas para tocar a qualquer momento.

...

- Eu soube que ele engravidou uma ex e que ela está internada com risco de perder o bebê – cochichou uma loira, a saia de seu uniforme das lideres de torcida descendo levemente ao inclinar-se para frente proporcionando uma pequena visão de sua minúscula calcinha – Por isso as idas dele ao hospital.

- Eu soube que ele esta traficando remédios – disse outra, esta de cabelos castanhos com leves luzes em loiro – Não duvido de que esteja tomando alguns também.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare já estava cansada das inúmeras fofocas a respeito de seu suposto "namorado", ela suspirou.

Para escola toda era assim.

Eles eram a garota e o garoto mais populares do colégio e se davam muito bem, para qualquer a quem se perguntasse dentro da escola eles eram o casal perfeito, mas fora dela eles eram apenas os melhores amigos de sempre, o que Rachel poderia fazer se ela se acostumara a beija-lo por pura amizade – um selinho carinhoso, nada demais – fora com ele seu primeiro beijo, mas eles eram melhores amigos, só.

Ela não tinha culpa se no minuto seguinte fora espalhado à fofoca sobre um namoro que nunca aconteceu.

A pobre Dare era pura demais.

_Era._

Naquela época.

Por quê?

Porque naquele tempo não havia preções, naquele tempo as perguntas ainda não vinham.

_O que você quer fazer? Vai assumir a empresa não vai? Como vai a escola? Namorados? E as notas? _

Pobre Rachel...

Sendo filha única e herdeira do enorme império dos Dare o tema casamento era o mais tocado por sua mãe e o tema notas e estudo o mais tocado por seu pai.

Dos estudos e das notas ela até dava conta, mas casar? Isso não deveria ser por amor?

Na época ela acreditava em príncipes encantos, que alguém –além dos demais – olharia em seus olhos e tudo seria diferente, que ela poderia ver sua alma e ele a dela.

Até agora não acontecera e provavelmente não aconteceria nunca.

Porque Rachel Elizabeth Dare já não acreditava no amor, ao menos não para ela.

Ela amava seus pais, claro, e amava Percy – como a um irmão – e só.

Mesmo agora andando com as lideres de torcida ou sendo a própria chefe delas. Aquelas garotas jamais poderiam ser consideradas suas amigas, a grande maioria delas andavam juntas apenas por compromisso.

Sendo uma líder de torcida, desejada por muitos e ainda com o boato do namoro as perguntas por parte da mãe eram menos frequentes, seu uniforme era seu escudo.

Seu uniforme e Percy.

Mas onde estava ele agora? Por que ele não vinha à escola? Ele estava bem?

Rachel estava tão preocupada que sinceramente, bancar a líder de torcida fútil e ignorante já a estava irritando.

O celular no bolso de sua jaqueta vibrou.

_**Show, hoje, às 17h –N**_

As sobrancelhas ruivas subiram levemente.

_**Traga as lideres –N**_

_Você deve estar brincando comigo._

Nico sempre soube e seria lembrado constantemente de seu enorme ódio perante aquelas garotas. As lideres há algum tempo já haviam sido consideradas alguma coisa, elas tinham sido um símbolo.

As garotas mais animadas, divertidas e simpáticas de todo o colégio.

_Como ela sentia a falta de Silena e Clarisse..._

Tudo bem, Clarisse não se encaixava muito no sentido animado e simpático dado as lideres no 8º ano, a de olhos escuros sempre fora muito seria e fechada, principalmente com aqueles os quais não conhecia.

Seus olhos profundamente negros poderiam ser assustadores a primeira vista – _disso_ ela sabia muito bem.

Um esbarrão com as líderes de torcida em seu primeiro dia de aula quando a inocente Rachel era apenas mais uma novata sob os temíveis olhos escuros de Clarisse La Rue e suas respostas duras e curtas diante qualquer tentativa de desculpas por parte da ruiva foi o suficiente para quase faze-la chorar.

Mas quando ouviu as risadas sinceras e não debochadas de Silena Beauregard a pequena Rachel suspirou de alivio.

Os olhos de Silena eram sempre gentis e Rachel nunca poderia chegar a um numero aproximado de vezes em que já se perdera naquela confusão de azul, verde, marrom e, especialmente, bondade.

Tão delicada e bonita quanta uma escultura de vidro.

Parecera até difícil para Rachel acreditar que Silena era nada mais, nada menos, que a capitã das lideres de torcida, porém a ruiva tardara ainda mais em se acostumar a mais estranha e mais verdadeira amizade que já vira na vida.

Era incrível como a benevolência e suavidade de Silena completavam e amaciavam as duras e frias atitudes de Clarisse.

Rachel vira com os próprios olhos e sentira na própria pele as mudanças de Clarisse no decorrer de seu tempo nas lideres.

Ela se tornara mais compreensiva, com palavras mais suaves e no decorrer dos anos havia inúmeros sorrisos, risos, palavras sinceras, reconfortantes e calorosas por parte das três.

Se todas as lideres andavam juntas naqueles dias era por prazer e não obrigação.

Quando a capitã e a vice-capitã saíram por seus próprios motivos cada uma Rachel presenciara as terríveis mudanças em cada uma das outras lideres, garotas que algum dia foram alegres e cheias de vida.

O resto das lideres se sentira desolada, jogadas a um lado por motivos nem ao menos revelados ou explicados.

Passando a chamar a atenção dos outros com saias curtas ao invés da notável sensação de jovialidade a qual as lideres de torcida deveriam passar.

Escondendo em futilidades todo seu rancor.

Mas mesmo que a ruiva não tenha se deixado levar por isso – _mesmo que em seu interior sua amizade e imensa admiração para com Silena e Clarisse continuassem firmes e fortes_ – nestes três anos ser uma líder significa ser pateticamente frívola e estupidamente imbecil, e _Deus!_ _Rachel adorava ser uma líder de torcida_.

Aquele uniforme lhe dera os melhores anos de sua vida e ela se recusava a desistir dele._ E Rachel sentia tanta a falta daqueles dias felizes..._

Era como se de algum modo ela tivesse esperanças de que os bons tempos voltariam.

_Afinal, tudo é possível. _

_... Não é?_

Rachel esperava que fosse.

Para a desgraça da ruiva agora elas eram apenas as garotas fáceis.

_É incrível como as coisas mudaram em apenas três anos._

O celular em sua mão vibrou.

_Ela ainda o estava segurava?_

_**Por favor –N **_

As sobrancelhas ruivas subiram, em seguida, se franziram com Rachel sacudindo a cabeça em busca de ordenar seus pensamentos.

_Desde quando Nico pede "por favor"?_

Sua surpresa foi tamanha que de olhos verdes só percebeu o olhar preocupado de Tânia quando a mesma lhe apertou levemente o ombro em busca de sua atenção.

- Está tudo bem, Rach? – os cabelos negros e repicados chicotearam de forma ligeira ao vento, atrapalhando em poucos momentos a visão de seus olhos caramelo.

Tânia fez uma pequena careta, Rachel sorriu.

- Nunca estive melhor – respondeu a ruiva, seu cotovelo direito apoiado em sua perna, sua mão sustentando seu rosto. Um sorriso ingênuo passou por seus lábios. – E então... Têm planos para esta tarde?

Nenhuma das outras lideres de torcida percebeu quando Rachel digitara uma frase em seu celular, apenas a de olhos caramelo pudera ler a breve pergunta.

_**De quantas irá precisar? –R**_

Ela só não havia lido a resposta.

_**Deixo isto a sua escolha –N**_

...

DEUS! Tem gente de tudo quanto é canto lendo essa fic? é isso mesmo?

Dando uma olhada só de brincadeira aqui achei pessoas do **_Japão_**, **_França_**, _**Estados** **Unidos**_, _**Portugal**_, _**Itália**_, **_Nova Zelândia_**, **_Filipinas_ **e **_Espanha_**

e eu fiquei tipo

_What?_

Claro, temos também os fieis **Brasileiros** que não me abandonam (não até eu terminar isso aqui)

Se você é de um pais diferente diz no review, ver o Traffic me deixou muito feliz e motivada a escrever mais

haha, quer dizer

_quem diria que isso é mesmo possível?_

Eu sempre pensei nessa historia como um modo de jogar na cara de todos que não importa o quão diferente ou estranho é a sua vida ou você mesmo

**_Somos todos iguais_**

Independente de quem amamos, no que acreditamos e afins, somos todos iguais

eu sempre quis mostrar isso

já da pra sacar que vai ser uma_ grande_ historia

* * *

Se eu conseguir colocar ao menos _um pouco_ desse pensamento no mundo...


End file.
